


A Lesson in Debauchery

by beautysupreme



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal anal anal!, Brothels, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Flogging, Glass Dildos, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Raunch, Reluctant daddy talk, Rimming, Rootin tootin cum slingin outlaws, Sharing prostitutes, Smut, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Young Arthur Morgan, Young Dutch van der Linde, just a lot of sex, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautysupreme/pseuds/beautysupreme
Summary: Arthur was still a novice in the subtle art of suggestion but he was pretty sure this hadn't been what Hosea meant when he recommended that Dutch give him the birds and bees talk.PWP. Pure filth.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	A Lesson in Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> Too much Alexis Texas by Cruel Youth, Daddy AF by Slayyyter, and Bathroom Bitch by Holychild on repeat. I have a weird playlist for this pairing.

They stood outside a large estate, the front door painted pink; walls bursting with laughter and a variety of other sounds. Arthur was still a novice in the subtle art of suggestion but he was pretty sure this hadn't been what Hosea meant when he recommended that Dutch give him the birds and bees talk. 

An older woman opened the door, smiling at Dutch with a saccharine grin, obviously charmed by him and completely oblivious to Arthur's presence, "My, my! What's a handsome man like you doing at a bawdy house?"

"My friend here is in need of an education," Dutch chuckled, taking the woman's hand as she led him into the house. Arthur followed after them.

"I see. We have three rules: no violence, if you are asked to stop then you stop, and you must wear a rubber or a skin. I won't have filth and disease in this house."

The woman led them to the parlor where women in various states of undress and costume were entertaining other men. He saw a few half dressed men too, obviously in the same profession as the women but only a few who were preoccupied with patrons. Arthur felt himself blush at the debauchery before him.

The woman turned her attention to Arthur, clasping his shoulders.

"What catches your eye, hm? I have a few girls your age. Blondes, brunettes, redheads. Dark skinned girls? Exotic girls? Older women? Maybe something more familiar? I have several boys your age...a few older as well," Her eyes flashed to Dutch for a moment when she saw how Arthur shyly glanced back at him. 

"How about a little variety? Can we get a private room?" Dutch handed the woman a fifty from their recent scam and her eyes lit up, her grin spreading. She motioned at a young woman who was walking down the staircase. Arthur's eyes fell on her exposed breasts, nipples covered by long silver chains that wrapped around her waist and her thighs. More silver chains covered her crotch but her ass was completely exposed. She winked at him and he felt a blush cover his body.

"Jade! Take these gentlemen to the garden suite. I'll hand pick some of my best for you."

The girl stopped by a small self serve bar and poured two drinks, handing one to each of them with a smile before leading them through the back of the house into an enclosed gazebo. There was a candle chandelier hanging in the center of the structure, the smell of jasmine and magnolia in the air. Sheer curtains hung from the structure and in the center was a large bed.

Arthur had finished the drink on the walk hoping it would calm his nerves. Jade noticed, talking the glass and sitting it to the side. She pushed Arthur back, climbing on top of him. She took his hands, guiding them under the silver chains to her breasts, "I'll keep you boys entertained until the Madam sends the others."

Dutch sat beside them and the woman turned her attention to him, kissing him deeply. Arthur was mesmerized at how the man opened his mouth to her and let her press her tongue to his. He imagined kissing Dutch in the same way, tasting the liquor lingering in his mouth and feeling his facial hair against his skin. He felt a heated blush creep up his neck and across his face as arousal stirred. The girl brushed against his erection and he could've sworn his heart stopped. 

"Oh, you like seeing your friend kiss me?" She began shifting her hips and grinding down on him. Arthur glanced at Dutch but quickly averted his eyes when the man smirked at him and softly raised his brow. 

Jade pulled away from Dutch and turned her attention back to Arthur, pressing her lips to his. He could taste the brandy and the cigar Dutch had on the ride to the brothel. His cock twitched as he imagined kissing Dutch, the man's deep voice aiding to further his arousal as he gave him instruction, "You should ask what she'd like."

"Um..what...what would you like?"

"I'd like to see you kiss your friend."

"I-I...I don't…"

"You should always appease a lady, Arthur," Dutch held out his hand for the woman as she climbed off the bed. 

Arthur felt his heartbeat pick up as Dutch laid beside him and brushed his ringed fingers over his cheekbone. As the man leaned toward him, Arthur closed his eyes and parted his lips. But then it was over. It was chaste, a quick passing of lips, leaving him trailing after Dutch. The man smiled at him before turning back to the others who Arthur hadn't seen approach the gazebo. 

Two young women, a redhead and a blonde dressed in sheer nighties, stood side by side, holding hands. A handsome latino man in his early thirties leaned against the post of the gazebo. Another man, the same age as Arthur, stood on the other side of the opening, biting his lip and smiling at Dutch. Finally, a gorgeous woman with deep ebony skin and caramel eyes walked beside the Madame, holding a whip. 

"Gentlemen! These are my most sought after hosts for various proclivities: Lydia, Lucy, Luis, William, and Ruby. You've met Jade of course. She'll be here to attend to any requests you may have. Do you feel they'll satisfy your needs?"

"I believe they most certainly will," Dutch took another sip of the brandy as Lydia and William approached him. 

"Hello, daddy."

The younger man took the glass from Dutch, sitting it on the rail of the gazebo before placing his hands on Dutch's chest.

"Hello."

Dutch's voice was deep and curious as he regarded the boy. Arthur felt jealousy quickly seize his chest and his face burnt with what must've been a new shade of red as he heard the young man so boldly and openly call Dutch what he had only dared in secret fantasies he was ashamed of. 

The feeling quickly faded when the blonde girl, Lucy, fell to the bed beside him and ran her hand up his leg, smiling at him. Luis crawled behind him, placing his hand on Arthur's hip. He had medium length hair with a little wave to it and short facial hair. Arthur bit on his lip at the realization he could easily pretend the man was his mentor. He wondered if Dutch were thinking of him too. Luis lightly stroked the strong muscle of Arthur's arm, "Have you been with another man?"

Luis spoke softly but Dutch heard, looking away from Lydia and William to see Arthur's reaction. He saw the tell-tale pink of Arthur's cheeks and the way he shyly averted his gaze. He noticed his own breathing pick up as desire began to stir.

"No...but...I've thought about it…a lot." 

Dutch's cock jerked at the confession. He reached over Lucy and squeezed Arthur's thigh. The younger man looked at him, vulnerable from the admission and full of such need. Realization sank in. Dutch felt guilt briefly seize him; Arthur hadn't felt comfortable enough to express his desires. He cursed himself for not noticing Arthur's glances, unknowingly subjecting him to a casual cruelty of longing and shame. He wanted to usher the others from the room and completely debauch his boy. Instead, he reminded himself of his manners and let William continue kissing and licking his neck. He was afraid he wouldn't have enough patience to give Arthur's virginity the care it deserved. He watched as Luis stroked Arthur's face while Lucy and Jade opened his shirt, licking at his nipples as their slender hands stroked his bare abs and dipped under the waist of his pants before unbuttoning them. The man crawled ontop of Arthur, kissing him carefully to test the water. Arthur kissed him back sloppily but certainly eagerly, hands finding the hem of Luis' shirt and pulling it over his head. As the kiss broke, Arthur ran his hands up the man's chest and up to his face, pulling him into another kiss. When the kiss broke again, Luis pushed Arthur back on the bed and slowly removed his pants, kissing each inch of skin he revealed.

Dutch held his breath and bit his lip, watching as Arthur fidgeted on the bed, naked and hardened by the last five years of lawlessness. His abs were subtle yet visible, skin tanned, thighs well defined from riding horses and running on foot from lawmen. He imagined feeling Arthur's hard nipples pressed against his chest as he fucked into his tight hole. He thought of him crying out in an intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure, digging his fingers into his back. He wanted to hear Arthur moan his name. He wanted to mark the boy as his, utterly and completely. 

William kissed the corner of his mouth and he turned his attention to him, kissing him hard and stealing glances at Arthur. William's body was similar to Arthur’s but equally different all the same. His skin was milky white and his nipples were pale pink rosebuds. The boy was obviously not a ranch hand by day. Even still. Dutch admired the young man's broad chest and the softness of his skin; each of the young men with their own appeal. But he found himself fantasizing of Arthur's hard cock, leaking precum while he rode him in his tent; Arthur's gorgeous mouth open wide, moaning from having his cock in his tight ass. He thought of Arthur finishing hard, tightening around him and shooting across his chest. He would dip his fingers in it and taste the younger man. He imagined the shadows they'd cast along the tent and how it would be filled with the smell of ass and semen. He tried to focus on the boy in front of him, ashamed of how badly he wanted Arthur. So obvious that William made comment on it, "Your friend wants you as bad as I do. He's lucky to have a handsome daddy to take care of him."

Dutch faked a smile and reached for his glass, downing what remained. He motioned for Ruby, hoping for a little pain to distract him from his thoughts. The woman flashed a brilliant smile at him as she removed his boots and socks before she straddled him. She glanced over at Arthur and then back to Dutch, tracing his jawline with the crop, "Are you having naughty thoughts? Do you need to be spanked?"

"Oh," Dutch chuckled, gently helping the woman off his lap so he could stand and undress, "Most certainly."

"Let me help, daddy," William scurried to his feet, hurrying to unbutton Dutch's vest and shirt, then his pants, pulling him out, "You're so big and thick!"

"And so hard," Lydia smiled as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and lightly stroked Dutch's stomach, playing in the dark hair trailing to his groin. 

He glanced over at Arthur who was gaping at his erection as Luis and Lucy continued littering kisses along his chest and shoulders. Arthur had seen him in various states of undress before but never while aroused. Luis smirked at Dutch as he slowly rubbed and groped Arthur. He saw Arthur lick his lips while still taking in the sight, thrusting his hips eagerly against Luis' hand, "You're hard as well, mi amor."

"Mmm, I wanna taste you, daddy," William vocalized the words Arthur wanted to speak, but kept locked behind his teeth. 

William leaned toward him and Dutch buried his hand in his hair and closed his eyes, thinking of Arthur's mouth as he felt the heat radiate over his skin. He heard a loud smack and opened his eyes to see Ruby recoiling the crop from William's shoulder.

"You know you don't suck or fuck anything without covering it first. Use a condom."

"She ruins everything." The boy groaned as he peeled away from Dutch and toward a small box attached to the rail of the gazebo.

"Your turn - and an extra for teasing the boy so."

Dutch grinned, a low laugh vibrating through his chest as he turned back to the bed, fully nude. He reached up and grabbed an overhead beam. He bit his lip, smirking as each lashing burnt his backside, cock at full attention as he watched Arthur. The younger man was now a writhing ball of desire under the attention of the others, but his blue eyes were still glued to Dutch's heavy cock. Arthur was smitten with him and it aroused something deep within him, stroking Dutch's ego in a way women never did. 

His grip tightened in the beam as the whip left a stinging kiss across his left cheek, then his right one. A few more smacks and his ass was raw, skin tingling as welts began to form. He moaned as the leather strips gently danced over the marks and up his back. When Ruby lowered the whip, Dutch leaned over the bed and started to crawl toward Arthur. He stopped when he felt William's hand slide down his arm.

"You're making me jealous, daddy." 

William pouted and held up a condom. Dutch reached behind the man to deliver a playful smack to his backside and kissed him hard. The boy's lips moved with his and his tongue flicked and licked gently at his, inviting him in his mouth. Dutch fell onto the young man, groaning when he felt his slender legs wrap around his hips. William pulled him flush against him so his cock was pressed against his.

"Let me get your cock nice and wet."

The boy pushed on Dutch's chest and he took the cue to sit back on the bed, letting the young man slide the condom on him and get to work.

He felt Arthur's eyes on him and watched him turn to Luis, kissing the man with such need as he guided his hand to his ass. Dutch felt cock start to throb against William's tongue as he watched the two men. He ran his hand into the boy's blonde hair and guided his mouth around him. As William began sucking him earnestly, Lydia pushed on his chest, guiding him to lie back as she kissed him. Ruby slowly ran the whip up and down his thighs. He closed his eyes tight, enjoying all the sensations.

Lydia shimmied to the box on the rail, retrieving a bottle of oil. She poured a few drops in the palm of her hand and sat the bottle on the railing. She coated her slender finger and positioned herself beside William. She gently cupped Dutch's balls and then slid her finger down to trace his asshole. She looked up for permission, saw him bite his lip and nod. His head fell back in a moan as she teased and lightly fingered him while William kept sucking.

Arthur nearly came at the sight of Dutch in such a way, committing the image to memory like a photograph in his mind. 

Jade appeared with two phallic glass instruments, smiling at Dutch before turning her attention to Arthur, "Do you want Luis to fuck you with one of these?"

"...Yes."

"Yes, what?" 

Ruby cracked the whip near Arthur's thigh.

"Yes, please."

Dutch felt his cock twitch in William's mouth as Arthur rasped out the words.

"Let's get you ready."

Luis carefully positioned Arthur on his hands and knees and lubed the smaller glass cock, more narrow than a finger. He began rubbing it over Arthur's entrance. Arthur was leaking onto the mattress and pressing back against the instrument; the need to be taken overwhelming all his senses. He had been curious about this for some time, shame and guilt taking over and making him stop when he would start to finger himself. He moaned as Luis pushed the narrow tip inside, his mouth making a perfect little obscene 'o', silent at first, eyes squeezed shut, ashamed of how good it felt.

Arthur stole glances at Dutch and William, feeling pleasure pool in his stomach when he found Dutch's dark eyes fixated on him. He wanted to push the boy out of the way, pull the condom off, and let Dutch feel the velvety insides of his cheeks. He reminded himself it wasn't a competition and he didn't want to stop what Luis was doing to his body. 

Dutch rocked his hips, painfully erect as he watched Arthur being filled and stretched. He felt the heat of William's mouth leave him. The boy smiled at him, rubbing his aching jaw. Lydia looked at her coworker, giggling to herself. There was some secret competition between them. She slowly removed her finger and replaced the skin with a rubber condom. She positioned herself in his lap, hiking up her chemise. Dutch held his breath, pressing his lips together when he noticed the juices leaking down the young woman's inner thigh.

"Sorry, daddy. You'll ruin me for my other clients - but it would almost be worth the lost wages."

"I'm surprised he lasted that long," Lydia smiled sweetly at Dutch as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder. She took his hands in hers and guided them under her lingerie to her breasts, "Can I ride it? I'm so wet."

"I'm all yours," Dutch smiled as she leaned forward, kissing him softly. She sank down on him slowly, tight and wet. He squeezed her breasts, basking in the sound of her elated moans. He pressed the back of his head against the mattresses as he ran his hands down her sides, appreciating her soft, supple skin and he took in the sight of the young woman pleasuring herself on his cock. 

It was a brief viewing. Ruby knelt on the bed in front of him.

"Want a taste?"

Dutch smirked and reached out to guide the woman closer. She straddled his face and he pressed his mouth to her cunt. He licked and softly sucked at her clit. He made quick work of her, eager to watch Arthur.

"Mm, you have a skilled tongue. Maybe we should put you to work. We have female clients on occasion."

Dutch chuckled before turning his attention to Arthur. The boy was gripping the sheets with his face buried in the mattress, moaning as his hole was stretched by the glass cock. The boy was gorgeous, the image of hedonistic decadence. Dutch leaned over, careful not to disturb the girl bouncing his cock as he stroked the boy's hair, "Arthur, son, are you alright?"

Arthur nodded, eyes bleary with passion and embarrassment, biting down on his lip to stifle a grunt as Luis twisted the glass cock. He was mortified that Dutch was there to witness how thoroughly he enjoyed being sodomized, worried about how he would see him now - if he would be considered less favorable as a gun and left to fend for himself.

"Oh he's opening up nicely," Luis' hand slid up Arthur's back in praise, "He's a tight little virgin. Don't know how you avoided temptation."

"It has been a trial."

Arthur looked over at Dutch, interested in his statement. Did the man long for him just the same as he longed for him? Lucy pulled his face toward her and kissed him slow and deep. As Luis began fucking him faster, he pulled away from the girl's mouth, grunting and moaning like a shameless whore. Lucy reached down to stroke his cock but Luis beat her to it.

"I think he likes a rougher touch. Isn't that right, mi amor?"

Arthur wasn't sure but he certainly liked Luis' touch. He wanted Dutch's. He felt the man's eyes on him, paying little attention to William or Lydia. Ruby teased his ass by running the leather strips of her whip over him before delivering a short smack. It wasn't long before he was panting.

Dutch sat up, keeping the girl on his lap. He grabbed her ass, moving her up and down, letting his fingers slide closer to her ass. He pressed his finger past the tight ring of muscle, loving how both her orifices clenched around him as her moans crescendoed up past the magnolia tree and into the night sky. He fingered the thin wall separating the cavities of her body, feeling his finger press against his cock filling her cunny. He closed his eyes and imagined sharing her with Arthur, the pair of them too large for the girl to manage. Lydia was cumming on top of him, her cunt tightening around him as she squeezed her eyes tight. He ran his hands up to her breasts, rubbing her pert nipples with the beds of his thumbs. He let her catch her breath before guiding her hips off him. 

He left the girl flushed and panting on the bed as he crawled over to get a full view of Arthur's fucked hole. His cock ached at the sight, leaking inside the condom. Then Arthur moaned his name and all he wanted was to take him, making him say his name over and over until it became a nonsensical sound that lost all meaning. Arthur glanced back at him, face half buried in the mattress, laid bare and on full display. He saw the blush spread over his boy's cheeks and he wanted to show him there was no reason to feel ashamed. Dutch bit his lip as he watched the glass cock fuck the young man's virgin hole. It was too much, too tempting, too forbidden. 

"May I?" Dutch siddled up to Luis, taking the base of the instrument from him. He carefully pulled it from Arthur, transfixed on his tight little hole. He grabbed and kneaded the boy's cheeks before leaning forward and lapping his tongue over the slicked orifice, tasting oil and something heavenly that was definitely Arthur. The young man pressed back against Dutch’s tongue, desperate for more.

"Oh Dutch…" Arthur cried into the mattress, quickly biting his tongue, mortified he had let the man's name slip from his mouth. Every nerve ending in his body was crying out for more, aware of how empty he was and a single-minded desire to be filled took over. All he wanted was Dutch, his desire stronger than his pride.

"Dutch?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur bit his lip as Dutch watched him for his response, his tone authoritative. He lost his nerve under the man's gaze. He could never be as expressive with his desire as William. Then Dutch laid beside him and stroked a sensitive spot just under his ear.

"I...I wanna…I want..."

"What do you want, Arthur? Tell me."

"I wanna...Can I touch you?"

"I'm right here. You don't have to ask." 

Luis kissed Arthur's shoulders in encouragement as Arthur moved closer to Dutch. He pressed his lips together, hesitating for a moment but kissed his mentor. He took it slow, tasting Ruby on his lips, sweet like fruit. He shyly pressed his tongue against Dutch's, intoxicated by the masculine taste of tobacco and brandy. He felt the man's hand slide up the back of his neck and into his hair. He wanted the man more than he had ever wanted anything.

He pulled the condom off Dutch, looking up at him and licking his lips. Arthur felt the man's eyes on him, arousal evident. Arthur lapped up the precum that was dripping down the man's thick shaft. It was salty on his tongue, drowning him in a deep ocean of lust. He began sucking eagerly, using his tongue to stroke and swirl the way he had fantasized so many times alone in his cot. He teased the man's perineum before pushing the pad of his finger against Dutch's hole, mimicking Lydia's actions earlier. He looked up at Dutch for permission but his head was already lulled back and he was pressing against his finger. 

"I think it's time to use the larger one."

Arthur moaned against Dutch's cock as Luis teased his entrance with something thick and cold. It had been chilled in ice and was a lovely contrast against the heat of Arthur's body. He moaned as the the thing stretched and cooled his insides. Arthur pushed back on it as he sucked Dutch eagerly, moaning on him as the instrument brushed his prostate. 

He pushed his finger inside Dutch, trying to imitate Luis' movements. He was still slick from Lydia but tight around Arthur's thick fingers. He imagined how it would feel to fuck the man, precum smearing on the bedsheet as his cock drug against it. If he tried - even so much as hinted at it - he was sure Dutch would laugh at him for having thoughts above his station. 

He felt Luis’ hands on his hips as he positioned himself between his legs, rubbing his cock over the back of his balls and against the length of his shaft. He kept his mind fixed on what he was sure would work, which was more than enough to satisfy him. He moaned against Dutch’s thigh as Luis held the round base of the glass cock and began twisting it and moving it back and forth to stretch him more. When the man deemed him ready, he slid the instrument out and took hold of his hips. He felt the roughness of the man's hand slid over the soft flesh of his hip and dive deeper, taking hold of his neglected cock. Arthur bucked against him, trying to earn more friction. Hands wdre all over him and he was lapping it up. Lucy was stroking his back and Dutch’s thumb lovingly caressed his cheek, voice deep and dripping with desire, "Such a good boy."

Arthur became aware of the noises he was making and how he was panting. He quickly took Dutch back in his mouth to silence himself. The man’s hand found its way into his hair, gently petting and rubbing the nape of his neck as he did so often when they would practice their reading lessons. When he looked up at the older man, he saw the same look of adoration that made his stomach flip. Dutch had wanted him this whole time but he had been too foolish to see it. He didn’t know if there was any real specialty to it as people often attributed, but the words came out all the same.

“Wait...wait,” He looked back at Luis apologetically before turning back to Dutch, “Will you be my first?”

“Arthur…” Dutch’s gaze made him feel stupid; sentimental like some dreamy school girl. But then the man took his chin in his hand, tilted his head up and kissed him deep and true. When the kiss broke, Dutch smiled at him, tracing his jawline and pushing his thumb in Arthur's mouth, "Say please."

"Please," Arthur moaned around his thumb, sending a tremor of arousal through the older man. Dutch pushed him back and crawled on top of him, spreading quick kisses over his throat, shoulders, and chest. He grabbed the bottle of oil from the banister and made quick work of slicking his member with it, achingly hard and in so much _need_. He pushed Arthur's knees to his chest and lined himself up. He gasped as he pressed inside the tight heat of Arthur's body, keeping the pressure steady as he pushed past the tight sphincter of muscle. He heard the other man gasp, and saw Arthur bite into his lewdly pink lips. He saw Arthur's eyes watered and become bleary as he tried to focus on the chandelier above them. He hooked his arms under Arthur’s, sweat dampening his skin as he held on to the last spread of composure, fighting the urge to sink completely inside. He didn't want to tear him but God it was tempting. He groaned as he felt Arthur tighten around him, his body involuntarily trying to push him out. He felt the younger man's hard nipples press against his chest. He shushed the younger man, "Arthur, you feel amazing. So handsome and all _mine_."

"D-Dutch...Dutch!"

Dutch ducked his head into Arthur's broad shoulder, basking in the veneration he felt; The experience holy. 

"You're too big. I can't...Dutch, I can't take anymore." Arthur groaned as he felt the thick, curved middle of Dutch's shaft stretch him to his limit. His body was on fire. He was going to tear. He felt Dutch pause and he wanted to scream, angry with his body for not being more pliant but still craving more.

"Shh, you're doing fine, son," Dutch reassured as he kissed Arthur's forehead, knowing how the boy loved praise, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. No...I just...I just need..." Arthur didn't know what he needed, but he knew he didn't want Dutch to pull out. Then the man started slowly rocking his hips, slowly, shallowly fucking him. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his skull when the thick head of Dutch's cock pressed against his prostate. Dutch's fingers deftly lingered over his lips and Arthur took them in his mouth, sucking and licking. 

Arthur was panting as Dutch continued the motions, sinking deeper inside him. When Dutch bottomed out, the curve of his shaft provided constant pressure to the other man's prostate. He kept it slow, not wanting to hurt him. As much as he wanted to make the man scream his name and ruin him, he wanted to take care of him.

Arthur felt completely claimed, submissive and in utter adoration and respect of the other man and how he possessed his body. He bit down on his lip, breaking the skin to keep the embarrassing word at bay. He felt Dutch's large hand take hold of his cock, stoking him slow but firmly. Dutch was taking care of him and - oh God. His muscles tightened and he worried he would hurt Dutch as he spilled and his back arched as the man began firmly stroking him to completion. The word burst forth ushered by a wave of white hot pleasure, "Daddy!"

He enjoyed the way Dutch squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against him, the word spilled from Arthur's mouth enough to send him over the edge. Arthur throbbed from the effect he had on the other man, realizing there was power in his own submission. He felt Dutch's cock pulse and spill inside him, warm and flooding him, leaving him devastatingly full. Dutch collapsed beside him, waving William and Lydia away as they began to crawl on top of him.

A chill shot up Arthur's spine as Luis' warm tongue left a trail over his abs, cleaning him up. He gasped as William joined him, lapping the inside of his thighs to lick up a trickle of Dutch's cum. Arthur closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing as Dutch's fingers intertwined with his. They laid still for a moment before Dutch brought Arthur's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

"It's getting late. We should head back before Hosea starts to worry."

Once Luis and William finished cleaning him, Arthur sat up, Luis handed him his clothes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Come back any time, mi amor. If there's ever anything else you need, I'll be waiting. If I'm not here, you can find me at the saloon in town."

Arthur gave the man a brief nodd as he took the clothes, eyes trailing after him as he left the room. Arthur began to dress, watching as Lydia and William helped Dutch into his clothes.

"I work on the side as a bath girl at the hotel. If you're ever back this way...come by. I won't charge you."

Lydia winked at Dutch as she finished buttoning his vest. Jade led them to the front of the house and bid them well as they made their way toward the horses.

The ride back to camp was quiet. Arthur shifted in his saddle, trying to find a comfortable position. He felt sore and chaffed. He felt his chest seize up when Dutch slowed his horse to meet Boadicea's. He knew what happened was to not be mentioned - a one-time occurrence not to be sought out again. Somehow hearing it made it too difficult on his heart. They fell into a steady trot. Arthur loosely held the reign with one hand as the other fell to the side of the nag. 

The words never came. Instead, Dutch took his hand in his. They rode with their fingers intertwined, Dutch occasionally brushing over Arthur’s knuckles, only breaking apart once the lanterns of the camp appeared in the distance.


End file.
